The Perfect Day
by shyrose717
Summary: A one-shot of HirokixNowaki may change later on displaying the depth of Hiroki's feelings for his lover. As his mind processes that, he never realizes the warm hands around him until he gazes up into those beautiful blue eyes he loves so much. LEMON


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters

The Perfect Day

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Hiroki was glad to see the sun shining through. He really enjoyed the days when everything was bright and clear, just like today. It bettered his mood, well as much as it could for Hiroki anyways. There was only one thing that could make today perfect and it was to be able to share it with Nowaki, though his schedule was very sporadic. He was always on call, at least right now he was; he really hoped that that would change soon. Nowadays, there were times where he rarely saw him during a week and he missed him horribly. However, he would never admit it.

He loved Nowaki deeply and could not even picture his life without him. He refused to even try to imagine what it would be like. Just remembering the year that Nowaki spent in America makes him cringe, that was such an emotional time for him that he rathers not think about it. Nevertheless, he knows that it was the best for Nowaki's career. He had accomplished so much during the time they had been together and Hiroki is glad that he had a hand in that; still ultimately it was due to Nowaki's motivation, hard work, and determination that led him where he is now. Although he hasn't voiced it nor has any plans on doing so, Hiroki is proud of him.

He always thought that Nowaki wanted to better his life because he had been deprived of an education and if the opportunity presented itself, he would take it and he did. Nowaki wanted to finish high school and go to college and bumping into Hiroki gave him the chance of getting there with his help. However, that was not why he wanted to continue seeing him and was also not the reason why he had gone to study abroad. Yeah, he wanted something better, but when he met Hiroki, he became his priority. Nowaki worked extra hard because he felt inferior to Hiroki and wanted to be proud and stand next to him, as an equal.

When Hiroki heard this, he was beyond mad, his hands clenching into fists how could he even think like that. Hiroki was one who did not match up. Nowaki was always so kind and generous that sometimes it made him wonder how an angel like him could have ever fallen for a devil like himself. He was Nowaki's complete opposite. He was always temperamental, yelling for no reason, and throwing objects when really upset, mainly books since he had so many of them and were very accessible. His students knew this all too well, but seriously the time spent in class should be used to pay attention not to socialize, text or anything of that sort. How old were they anyway, five? No; these were university students for crying out loud. They should know better than that, right?

Now he was standing outside his balcony enjoying the fresh air and thinking of Nowaki. He felt so lucky to have him that sometimes it scared him. He feared that one day Nowaki would get tired of him and leave. That would be the end of him. He knows that if it came down to a break up, he would never survive it. Nowaki would. In reality he needs Nowaki more than Nowaki needs him. He just loves him so much that it hurts him; especially when he's apart from him. Yeah, when they are together Hiroki complains, yells and insults him, but that is how he is. He doesn't mean to hurt him. It just irritates him that he can never really express his love to Nowaki properly, even when he really wants too. His pride never allows it and he hates himself for it.

It took him years to actually declare his love to his lover. Nowaki always speaks his feelings and is not embarrassed to voice them, but Hiroki just can't. When he tries, the words get stuck in his throat and refuse to come out, which frustrates him so much that he goes off on Nowaki, even though he is really only mad at himself.

How he wished he was in Nowaki's warm arms right now. He loves those hands; it is actually what made him fall for him. At the beginning those warm hands reminded him of Akihiko, his best friend of all time and the one he was in love with, but who loved another. He pictured Akihiko's hands, which is why he allowed to be pulled by Nowaki that very first meeting at the park and also why he had agreed to tutor him. Well, that and the look on Nowaki's face when he begged for his help; the look in those beautiful eyes were his undoing. Nowaki has such breathtaking eyes that every time he looks in them he feels like he's swimming in an ocean. They are just such a deep blue, always full of love and compassion it makes his heart skip a beat when he looks in them. He loves everything about Nowaki, his eyes, his hands, his entire being. Nowaki always looks at him with love, always caresses him with tenderness, and is always sweet to him, even when he is being a jackass.

He was picturing Nowaki's warmth so much that he never heard the door open or his name being called as Nowaki entered the apartment. Suddenly that warmth he was imagining became very real, as well as Nowaki whispering his name. He leaned back, inhaled that scent deeply and enjoyed the feeling of those wonderful hands around his waist pulling him in a tight embrace. He didn't realize his eyes were closed until that moment. He opened them, turned around and was rewarded by the image of the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He blushed furiously, he was so embarrassed being caught at such a time, so he did what he does best, he yelled.

"Oy what the heck are you doing?" Hiroki yelled at his lover as he pushed him aside and walked back inside the apartment.

"Sorry, Hiro-san I came in and called you, but you didn't respond. I came in here and saw you outside in the balcony. You looked so cute and peaceful that I couldn't contain myself." Nowaki explained. Hiroki's blush deepened. He really does love it when Nowaki says he is cute, but he'll be damned before admitting it.

"Well, apparently you were not loud enough because I didn't hear you and besides shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Hiroki asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but a lot of doctors showed up, so they didn't really need me. I could have stayed if I wanted too, but I missed you so much. I have barely seen you this week and well it is a beautiful day isn't it?" Nowaki asked, turning back to look outside.

"It is" Hiroki admitted turning around and walking out of the bedroom. He had really missed him too. He saw him merely twice this week and only for a couple of minutes given their horrendous schedules, not to mention that this week had been twice as busy for Hiroki. That stupid Miyagi had let all his work to him, while he spent some "quality" time with his boy toy. Ugh. Just as Hiroki was about to walk out of the room he was pulled back in a tight embrace and his lips were claimed by Nowaki effectively stopping any complains that might have arisen. Hiroki was too shocked to respond to Nowaki's sudden attack. Just as his mind had began processing what was going on, Nowaki's lips were on him. He couldn't do anything but melt into the kiss. He normally would have pushed him aside and called him about a hundred different things, but this week had been excruciating without him to even try to resist. He needed him. He needed him so badly, it was almost unbearable.

Nowaki's tongue brushed against Hiroki's lips begging for entrance making him shiver in response with pleasure and anticipation. He opened for him deepening the kiss, his arms going around Nowaki's neck, while Nowaki's hands went exploring down his waist making him moan. "Hmm… Nowa…ki" Hiroki pulled him down crushing his body against him. He could already feel the effect his body was causing Nowaki's lower body, acquiring a moan out of him. "Hiro….san… hmm"

Their tongues battled for dominance, but as always Nowaki won. As their kiss became more intense and urgent, Hiroki lost himself in Nowaki. His lips always tasted so wonderful. Although he had had many lovers before, well actually many one night stands, nobody kissed like Nowaki. His very scent was intoxicating and Hiroki could never really process anything while Nowaki was touching him. He didn't even notice when Nowaki had carried him to the bed already unbuttoning his shirt until he felt it slip off his shoulders. He began doing the same, tugging at Nowaki's shirt. Nowaki got the message and lifted his arms allowing his shirt to be tossed aside. As soon as his shirt was out of the way, his pants followed and then Hiroki's.

Nowaki's lips moved down Hiroki's body stopping at his nipples, sucking and teasing them with his teeth. Hiroki shivered and moaned. After, Nowaki had given attention to both nipples; his lips continued moving lower and lower until he reached what was begging for the most attention. He looked up and smirked at Hiroki seeing how hard he was, though he couldn't say much since he was the same. He removed Hiroki's underwear and placed his mouth around Hiroki's cock. His tongue swirled around the tip of it, teasing it before taking it all into his mouth and sucking it; his head bobbing up and down, making Hiroki shudder in pleasure and moaning his name.

Oh, how he loved it when his Hiro-san moaned his named. His name coming out of those sweet lips always drove Nowaki crazy. His voice full of pleasure and lust had Nowaki getting harder and harder though he tried to ignore that little fact at the moment. He felt that Hiroki was getting close and he moaned sending vibrations through Hiroki's cock as he sucked harder. Hiroki shuddered one more time, cried out Nowaki's name and came into his mouth. Nowaki swallowed all of it up, licked a couple more times and removed his lips from Hiroki's cock.

He moved back up and kissed Hiroki full on the mouth. He was surprised when Hiroki moved on top of him and began kissing his way down his chest until he reached his hard on erection. Without a word he opened his mouth and took him deep inside. Nowaki had to struggle to not come on the spot. This was odd, Hiroki rarely took initiative like that, but he liked it. The feel of that warm mouth on him was incredible and the look of those lips around him was beyond words.

Hiroki began bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking. He knew that Nowaki had been surprised when he pushed him down below him and began kissing his way down, but he had felt Nowaki's erection begging for release and frankly he wanted to pleasure him as much as his lover pleasured him. Normally, he would be too embarrassed, but he pushed all these thoughts out of his head and let his need for Nowaki take control. With as much as he had missed him, it was surprisingly easy to do. They actually hadn't had sex all week long and the need for intimate contact was consuming them.

Hiroki kept sucking; he wanted Nowaki to come in his mouth, he wanted to taste him, to swallow him completely, so he sucked harder and faster. Nowaki bucked his hips as he was getting coming close. "Hiro-san…I'm-I'm going to…." His words died off as he came in Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki eagerly swallowed. Nowaki always tasted amazing. He loved having his cock in his mouth. Of course he would never tell him that, but Nowaki always tasted so sweet and wondrous. Nowaki smiled sheepishly at Hiroki, claimed his lips once again tasting himself in his lover's mouth, while his tongue brushed boldly the inside of Hiroki's. The kissed became so passionate and intense that they both pulled aside gasping for air.

"Hiro-san, I need to be inside you, now." Hiroki nodded spread his legs, as Nowaki reached for their dresser and pulled a small tube, opened it and applied some on his fingers. He pushed one finger inside Hiroki and Hiroki winced at the intrusion. Nowaki stopped and then slowly inserted another finger stretching him. This part was never pleasant for Hiroki, especially right now it was very uncomfortable and painful, but he didn't care. The pain was well worth it and was promptly replaced with pleasure once Nowaki was inside him. He was growing impatient. "Baka, just do it already."

Upon seeing the frustration and lust radiating from Hiroki's eyes, Nowaki nodded and replaced his fingers with his cock. He slowly pushed himself in allowing Hiroki to adjust to his length. God, he was always so hot and tight that Nowaki loved being inside him. He slowly began trusting, pushing in and out before picking up the pace. Hiroki moaned as his lover reached that spot in him. He hadn't had Nowaki inside him in days and he was going to slow for his liking. "Nowa…ki faster." After hearing this Nowaki, began trusting faster and faster. Soon both of them were reaching climax, Nowaki's hand on Hiroki's cock pumping him up and down. As Hiroki felt Nowaki about to release, he tightened his hold on Nowaki's hips with his legs. Both cried out, Hiroki coming hard in Nowaki's hand while Nowaki spilled his seed deep inside Hiroki. He fell on top of him exhausted. Hiroki was breathing rapidly, trying to calm his breath. Right now, he didn't care about the weight of Nowaki on him. He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck, while Nowaki hands wrapped around his waist in a tight breath taking embrace. Hiroki didn't even complain, he just returned the embrace. He had wanted to be in his lover's arms all day long and right now he was not about to protest. He was feeling just so happy that nothing else matter, but Nowaki's arms around him, his head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. Hiroki arched his head back giving Nowaki better access of his neck.

"Hiro-san, I love you." stated Nowaki

"Yeah, yeah me too" said Hiroki, while Nowaki tighten his hold on him. _God, how much I love you Nowaki. You are my everything. How I wish I could express just how much you mean to me. I wish I could tell you, but the damn words won't come out._ As if sensing his lovers thoughts Nowaki responded "I know Hiro-san, I know and that is why I love you so much"

Hiroki just let Nowaki embrace him as much as he wanted, while his own hold never faltered. The lovely couple remained like that for a very long time, simply enjoying being in each others' arms content with the day's events. _Today really was a perfect day._ Hiroki thought, smiling.

_**Author's note:**_ Okay this is my first fanfic and a lemon. I know crazy, but I just love this couple so much that I had to write something about them, giving special inside from Hiroki. I just feel that the depth of his feelings is really never shown and that is what I wanted to display. So far, it is a one-shot, but I may continue it and make it into a story depending one the reviews I get so let me know what you guys think. Should I just leave it like that or continue it? Please review


End file.
